User talk:Sheldonist/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Croatia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tagaziel (Talk) 12:24, 27 March 2011 Howitzer (Red Alert 2) Thank you for contributing to the Command and Conquer wiki. I recently noticed you created a page called Howitzer (Red Alert 2). Thank you for creating the page; however, I am not sure if it is fanon (fan created canon). If you have any sources to cite, please do and also let me now where you got this information. If I don't know soon, I will put the page up for deletion. Happy editing, Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 15:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Image categorizing Hey Sheldonist, just a quick question: would it be possible for you to help me out a bit with categorizing images? It isn't a priority job, I manage with the current uploads, but if you could pop in and categorize an image from time to time, I'd be grateful :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, just tell me how to categorize them and which categories are there. Sheldonist 13:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Just mosey over to Category:Images, I've implemented a majority of the new categorization scheme by creating new categories. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What to do with ingame images like Alexandria.png? Sheldonist 16:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Categorize them as Tiberium Wars location images. ::::Note: the unit-specific categories are obsolete, we instead use images categories :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) One more note: don't forget adding the licensing (fair use in most cases) and removing extraneous categories, leaving just the most specific one. Here's an example of how it should look properly: Licensing Category:Kane's Wrath infantry images Extra information as well as fair use rationales shouldn't be removed, though. Thanks for the help! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Legos I need to digest this suggestion. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wooo! You are awesome. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Generals cut content Life is busying me at the moment, so I'll give you a link for cool stuff to import to the Wiki: http://tcrf.net/Command_and_Conquer:_Generals Loads and loads of cut Generals content! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. BTW... http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Uniforms_of_the_Global_Defense_Initiative DIDYA SEE WHAT I DID HERE, DID YA? Sorry for immaturity, but we need to seriously rethink navigation. And update the navboxes. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Didn't notice you didn't have amdin rights. Now you do and you should be able to edit all the protected pages. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Updated Admin page. Damn, so little staff... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Spliting articles I split the eg. RA2 Ore refinery articles for clarity. We've tried having several units/buildings in the same article before and the end result is a horrible mess. It's better to split them whenever differences arise and only have single articles for things that are really shared (eg. the RA1 ore refinery and harvester, war factory, construction yard and the like). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Newspost Hey, can you make a newspost summarizing recent developments in the C&C World? I mean mostly the broad strokes about Generals 2, Tiberium Alliances and its beta. In the meantime, I'll upload a new background, start some projects and work on the featured articles. We're 'bout to get our own sticky in the forums, so we need to look classy. As for the newspost, you simply make a blog post, formatted like a normal article, and slap Category:News on it. Thanks in advance! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Universe pages I don't suppose you'd support a switch to a Portal-like layout, like the portal for Ren 2? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking. Since Universe pages would be by necessity lore pages, we'd need to link to all the category pages in Category:Tiberium universe. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hey I do not speak English but I use the translator to write in English :Sorry,What is mod,What is mod????,que es mod Hey Sheldonist, Im am The Nuke Guy, Im (Almost) new Here, Can You help me?The Nuke Guy 01:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) News No idea how to do that :( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey Sheldonist, Thanks for the reply! First off, I would not really consider a promotion or anything, unless it was in course to help this wiki. I will also get straight into making some articles better! If you know of any reference standard articles I can compare with, and use, I would appreciate that. …I do not really want to put the Generals articles off on a tangent of style and editing format. Thanks and regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Guidance Hey Sheldonist, Thanks for the link to the project page. I have started it, with doing some of the Combat Chinook (history revision) page. I shall continue as I can. I although will only be able to contribute to the Generals universe, as that is the only one I know. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Is there any way of making an internal link with a history revision? :Yeah, I have had a look at the Scorpion page. I see what you mean in it being a reference standard page for Generals. :I'll keep editing. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 05:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) hello hi i am new to this forum but i have been around since tiberian dawn was the only C&C game out there. i have some questions about this site and i wonder if you or anyone else can answer them? /nissonic A da se uvrsti GDI ko jos jedan affiliation za Hrvatsku? Kolko sam skužio tamo je već bila ova baza. A ajmo sad i gledat meni se sve čimi da je Lijepa naša bliže GDI-u nego Nodu.Ncrsmellsfunny 21:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tberium Alliances I asked EA and the NDA is lifted! We can start adding stuff :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Kazalište E da osim one katedrale ja sam tamo vidio i HNK (u Zagrebu).Ncrsmellsfunny 15:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Name of war Stop replace Second and Third World War with Great World War II and Great World War III (Naruto8900 08:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) Questions Hello I have some questions. Can you answer or someone else perhaps? /Nissonic New User Staygyro Thanks for the invitation to sign up. I'm up now Staygyro 22:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I tried to edit the pictures on the page Typhoon Submarine (Red Alert 2) but it went wrong can you help me fiz everything? I tried adding a picture to the gallery but i ended up deleting all the other existing pictures. Staygyro 22:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tier I don't think Medium Tank in Red Alert 1 is tier 2 when it do not requires an additional technology structure to build --Naruto8900 08:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) hi i am new on this forum but not new to the C&C games. i played tiberian dawn when it was out around 96-97. my favorite is C&C TS but i have played several others in the series. i have never tried tiberian twilight. have you played it? is it really that bad? what makes it so bad. as of now i have not been too motivated to get it... anyway i am new here and i would like to have some small talk with other C&C fans, who would you recommend? as of questions i have a few. how do i insert a picture in the presentation like you did? i can't make it work properly. i want to contribute to this site in some capacity even if i have arrived very late to this site... i have some more questions but for now this message is sufficient nissonicNissonic 19:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Tiberium Alliances Categories So how are we to know what has or hasn't been done? I use the categories to see what has to be done, what is done, and possibly what's missing. If you have a new idea or a good link to a TODO page, that would be helpful. As of yet, I'm the only one working on the buildings and units of TA (besides those who wish us to understand Sam's affinity with and love of male genitalia), and any help would be appreciated. Waffledude0 19:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Part 2: I can see how the page is to be, but I cannot seem to be able to see the source code. I'll check into it later. And giving me some time to work on the page would be nice, as I had only just begun. Waffledude0 (at the library) 05:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank's for the offer and the invitation. I still working on my email (need some wrap up though). I will enlist if everthing is up and go. I may sign in using other IP address though as this IP address is "borrowed" from my colleagues. I still got issues (especially my english) as I tend to use "engrish" and "singlish" often with a bad type (it is in a hurry do to the "borrowing" things). I'll get in touch soon. Hi. I would like to know if you could help me with something. I took a screenshot in Zero Hour, but it won't let me upload the pic. Is there any way to convert a "bitmap" image into one that is accepted by this Wiki? Thank-you for taking the time to read this, and see you around. By the way, cool profile pic. Duartejr1 09:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Beta Details (Hornet) The "beta" icons were found by my friend on the local mainframe of the system who works on the Westwood (1995-2000). The details were according to the mixed beta rules.ini . I got the beta version on a CD and the campaigns were different. And I also fixed the details especially the "18" speed (I think got my PC hacked by some crazy peep >:(). I didn't include the "rules" for the other weapons because it's very long. BTW, The details were not fan-made. -NuclearMissle7 The rules.ini of the beta version: